


Evermore

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Mysterious Skin (2005), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: A one shot and drabble collection inspired by lyric prompts.
Relationships: Julie "Finn" Finlay/D.B. Russell, The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Ivy (Finn x Russell drabble)

**Lyric prompt: My pain fits in the palm of your freezing hand, Taking mine** **, but it's been promised to another - Ivy - Taylor Swift**

**Fandom CSI**

**Pairing Finn x Russell**

* * *

  
D.B hand is cold but fits hers perfectly as if it should always be there as he helps pull her up and over the wall to get to the crime scene. It never ceases to amaze Finn the unusual places people dump bodies.

And briefly, D.B's thumb caresses her hand, and for a moment she forgets the feeling of the metallic ring on his finger against her flesh.

But then Finn remembers, and he senses it too. She can tell by the way he squeezes her hand before letting go. D.B smiles at her, that smile that says "I feel it too, that connection and I shouldn't, I'm sorry,".

"You want me to photograph while you collect evidence or the other way around?" Finn asks, shoving her emotions to one side before they consume her. 


	2. We Are Broken (Mysterious Skin)

**Prompt**

**Cause we are broken**

**What must we do to restore**

**Our innocence**

**And all the promise we adored?**

**Give us life again**

**'Cause we just wanna be whole**

~ we are broken - Paramore

**Fandom Mysterious Skin**

**Characters Neil McCormick and Brian Lackey**

* * *

Brian once read in a book "the truth shall set you free,". But that wasn't true; the truth had trapped him and broken. He yearned to restore his deluded innocence when he believed that the sinister thing haunting him was an alien abduction.

There is a bitter irony in it. Brian was the one who searched for the truth, desperate for it to release and mend him. It feels like something has died in him, that he is dead.

Brian wants to feel alive again. He understands now why Neil chases pain, destruction, sex, and drugs it's for the brief seconds of life in the chaos of it all.

Neil is broken. He is broken. They are broken. We are broken he thinks to himself as he drifts off to sleep.


	3. Torn (Madelyn x Homelander - the boys)

**Song Prompts**

**Torn from the pages out of our book**

**A beautiful tragedy**

**I'm torn in between Heaven and Hell**

**'Cause, baby, when I'm with you I just don't know where I'd rather be ~ torn by Ava Max**

Fandom The Boys 

Characters Madelyn Stillwell x Homelander

* * *

Being with Madelyn was like being in heaven one moment and then sliding into hell the next, climbing back up to heaven again. 

He hated it; he loved it. Homelander could never decide which was worse the hating or loving it.

Homelander sometimes wonders if Madelyn felt the same way. If she did, she never said. If she didn't, well she never said that either. 

Today is one of those days where it feels like heaven. Madelyn's smiles are genuine, she's in a good mood. Riding the high of pulling off a successful merchandise deal. 

Homelander feeds off her happiness, drinks in the warmth of affection for him at the moment.


End file.
